


Where I Want To Be

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: AU collection, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Catfishing AU, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Just a place to put all of my AU and first meeting fics.





	1. Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts), [FruitfulMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/gifts).



> I got to thinking and finally decided to do some organizing since I write so much.

"That's all for today, ladies and gentlemen," came my professor's voice from the front of the room.

 

 

All around me, the other students were packing up their bags and rushing out the door, but I lingered, wanting to speak to him in private. Once the last person had left, I stood up and quickly put my own things away haphazardly, then took a deep breath and went to the front of the room.

 

 

"Professor?" I inquired shyly, looking down at the tiled floor.

 

 

"We're alone, Sarah," he answered, turning from the whiteboard and smiling at me warmly. "You don't need to call me professor right now."

 

 

"I know," I responded. "I just like to cause of your glasses."

 

 

He chuckled at that, setting the eraser down and holding out his arms for me to fall into. I hesitated for a moment, still slightly worried that someone might see us, and sighed as I felt his arms around me.

 

 

"I missed you, Professor," I murmured, voice slightly muffled by his chest. "I almost couldn't wait to get to class today to see you."

 

 

"The feeling is mutual, m’lass," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "Let's go home."

 

 

"Okay," I murmured, but I made no move to let go of him, nor did he to let go of me.

 

 

He sighed affectionately after another few moments as we disentangled ourselves from each other. He held his hand out to me, which I took gratefully, my little hand fitting perfectly around three of his fingers. Unfortunately, when he tried the door, it was locked. I sighed, remembering that the bad thing about the classroom doors at this particular university was that they could only be unlocked from the outside.

 

 

Turning towards him, I pouted thoughtfully, already quite deeply into a study of his firm, round ass and long, elegant legs. I often wondered if he had ever been a dancer in the past, but couldn't bring myself to ask even though we'd been together for awhile by now.

 

 

"Honestly, the janitors should really learn to check the classrooms before they lock up," he grumbled, his Scottish accent becoming thicker as he rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. "I can and will call someone for help, of course, but we might be stuck here for a bit in the interim."

 

 

"Mmm," I replied, only half-listening as I continued my study of him.

 

 

"Are you still listening, sweetheart?" he asked. "Or are you too enamored with my ass?"

 

 

"Huh?" I answered, tearing my eyes away from said body part and looking into his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm still listening."

 

 

"No, you aren't," he chuckled. "I could feel your eyes on my ass, you know."

 

 

"Sorry," I murmured, blushing deeply and looking at the floor.

 

 

"No, you aren't," he repeated, smiling at me cheekily. "But it's all right; I don't mind."

 

 

"Hnn," I responded. "Anyone ever tell you that you've got a Beyoncé bum, Professor?"

 

 

"Just you," he answered, blushing deeply and moving us towards his desk to grab his phone to call for help.

 

 

I sighed again, this time in contentment, snuggling into his side and wrapping my arms around his waist as he hung up the phone. He threaded his fingers through my hair and down my body, his hand finally coming to rest on the small of my back.

 

 

"I'm so sorry, little one," he murmured. "I'm afraid it's going to be at least an hour before we're rescued."

 

 

"Mmm," I answered, settling my head onto his chest and tightening my hold on him. "Professor..."

 

 

"Yes, m’lass?" he replied. "I'm right here."

 

 

I opened my mouth to reply, but my tummy decided to answer for me, growling loudly and breaking through our quiet contentment. I blushed, hiding my face in the soft, silky fabric of his blue cardigan, and sighed yet again as one hand tugged at his tie.

 

 

"I'm hungry," I whispered. "I skipped lunch cause I was so anxious to see you."

 

 

"Oh, little one," he sighed. "I'm flattered, but please try and remember to eat. I don't want to be worrying about you on top of everything else."

 

 

"I couldn't help it, Professor," I answered. "I just needed to see you so badly that all other things slipped my mind."

 

 

"So I see," he chuckled, beginning to rub my back in just the way I liked. "We'll go eat as soon as help arrives."

 

 

I nodded, settling my head more securely against his chest, and prepared to wait. Looking into his eyes, I sighed, tightening my hold on him and smiling contentedly as he continued to rub my back.

 

 

“Professor?” I murmured. “Can I kiss you?”

 

 

He chuckled. “Always, little one.”

 

 

“Yay!” I squealed, giggling in delight as he cupped my chin in one hand.

 

 

Pressing my lips to his in a much-needed kiss, I shifted, loosely wrapping my arms around his neck as we continued to snog...and snog...and snog. That first kiss had acted as an unintended ice-breaker, and suddenly I couldn't get enough; the softness of his lips rivaling that of his cardigan.

 

 

All of a sudden, there was a sharp knock at the door, and we pulled apart, hastily trying to make it look as though we hadn't just been snogging our brains out. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and he motioned for me to go and hide in the closet. As soon as I was out of sight, he answered the knock. I crossed my fingers, for maybe, just maybe, help had finally arrived.

 

 

I carefully peeked around the door after a few minutes to see my suspicions confirmed; the door was now ajar and we could leave at any time. He saw me looking and chuckled, beckoning to me with one finger and holding out his hand.

 

 

“We can go now, m’lass,” he murmured. “We’re free.”

 

 

“Okay,” I agreed, twining my hand around his fingers like before. “I love you.”

 

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he replied. “Let me bring you home.”

 

 

Hand in hand, we escaped our shared prison, hurrying to his car and getting in as the sun set around us. Squeezing his hand, I smiled at him, for it had been an interesting day.


	2. Maybe This Time (I'll Win)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first two are reposts, okay? New content is on its way, I promise.

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?” I inquired, gesturing to the seat directly across from him.

 

 

He looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me as he shook his head. “No, go right ahead, my lass.”

 

 

“Thanks,” I murmured. “My so-called date stood me up.”

 

 

He frowned. “Then he's a jerk. I don't even know you, but I do know that nobody deserves that kind of treatment.”

 

 

“She,” I corrected him angrily. “I don't understand - we really connected online and then she doesn't even bother to text me and cancel? Who even does that?”

 

 

“An inconsiderate person, that's who,” he answered, wrinkling his nose in obvious distaste. “Listen, since you're dateless and I'm here alone, why don't I buy you a cup of tea?”

 

 

“I...sure, why not?” I smiled. “I'm Sarah.”

 

 

“I'm Alan,” he replied, offering his hand to me with a smile as we went to stand in line. “Nice to meet you.”

 

 

I stared at him, eyes wide, for a few minutes as I realized why he looked so familiar. This man was none other than Alan Cumming, and he had just offered to buy me a drink. What a gentleman, I thought, blinking as I noticed I was staring at him.

 

 

“Likewise,” I answered. “Also, it's quite nice of you to offer to buy me a cup of tea, but I'd prefer a cup of coffee instead.”

 

 

 

“Okay,” he agreed. “I didn't think you were much of a tea-drinking girl, anyway, but I'm originally from Scotland and...” he trailed off with an apologetic shrug.

 

 

I laughed. I couldn't help it; he was just so adorably awkward in person. “It's all right.”

 

 

Once we'd placed our orders and stepped off to the side to wait, he smiled uncomfortably. “Listen, um, I have a confession to make, sweetheart.”

 

 

“Oh?” I questioned. “Do tell.”

 

 

“You might not like what I have to say,” he warned me.

 

 

“Oh,” I said. “Well...it can't be anything too horrible, can it?”

 

 

“I don't know. Why don't I just tell you and then you can decide for yourself?” he sighed.

 

 

“All right,” I agreed. “Go on then.”

 

 

He was saved, however, by the barista announcing that our orders were ready. After collecting them, we made our way back to the table and sat down. I sipped at my coffee as I waited for him to tell me whatever his big secret was.

 

 

“Okay,” he began, taking a deep breath for confidence. “This is the thing -- you know that girl who stood you up?”

 

 

“Yes,” I replied testily. ”What about her?”

 

 

“Hold on. Won't you hear me out before you decide to be mad, lass?” he answered.

 

 

“Right. Sorry about that; carry on,” I blushed.

 

 

“I'm her,” he admitted, turning red and staring into his tea. “I saw your profile and really liked it, but I was too shy to talk to you.”

 

 

“Alan!” I stared at him in surprise. “You are so weird; you know that? Why in the world would you ever think I wouldn't respond?”

 

 

“The usual reasons,” he answered. “Because I’m awkward and shy in real life; plus, your profile says you're only into women...so...”

 

 

“You thought I wouldn't answer if I knew you were a man,” I finished, laughing. “God, this sounds just like an episode of Catfish.”

 

 

“I know, right?” he grinned, probably imagining the looks on the faces of said show’s hosts if they knew, then becoming serious once more. “I'm really sorry, Sarah, I hope you know that and can forgive me.”

 

 

“What's to forgive?” I answered. “I fell in love with you, Alan. Not who you pretended to be.”

 

 

“Thank you, my lass,” he answered, pressing a tender kiss to my hand as he stood up. “Would you like to turn this into a real date?”

 

 

“I thought we were on one?” I replied, raising my eyebrows at him in confusion.

 

 

“So we are,” he chuckled. “But I mean...you know...”

 

 

I nodded. “Don't worry, I get it. Yes, I'd love to go on a proper date with you, Alan.”

 

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” he chuckled. “Let’s go.”

 

 

“...somewhere only we know?” I grinned cheekily.

 

 

“Well-played, sweetheart,” he laughed, once again offering me his hand as we turned to leave the shop.

 

 

He led me to his car, opening the door for me as I got in. I smiled sweetly up at him as Igot settled, waiting for him to do the same. Once we were on the road, I looked up at him questioningly, trying to figure out the best way to voice the things on my mind.

 

 

He smiled. “Penny for your thoughts, lass?”

 

 

“I...well, why were you on the site?” I asked. “I thought you were happily married to Grant?”

 

 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and let out a long sigh as he looked me in the eyes. I was only curious; surely he knew that? I reached out and squeezed his free hand in a silent apology, but he shook his head in response, an action I took to mean that it was okay and that he'd tell me when he was ready.

 

 

“Are you hungry, lass?” he asked. “Let’s go back to my house and make some food. Then I'll tell you all about it and answer any of your other questions while we eat.”

 

 

“All right,” I answered. “Just answer one thing now though: are you an angel?”

 

 

He chuckled. “I'm flattered that you think so, but no, little one, I'm not.”

 

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

 

“Yes, I'm very sure,” he answered, cupping my chin affectionately with his free hand as he parked. “Come on, we're here.”

 

 

As I undid my seatbelt, I looked out the window and saw that he was quite correct. He opened the door for me again and offered his hand as I got out. We walked in and were immediately met by Lala and Jerry, who bounded up to us while wagging their tails. Alan chuckled, petting them both, then turned to me with a smile as I reached out to touch Lala’s fur.

 

 

“Oh Alan, she's so sweet,” I murmured.

 

 

“Indeed she is,” he agreed. “You hungry, little one?”

 

 

“I could eat,” I answered, as my tummy growled in response.

 

 

“So I see,” he chuckled. “I don't suppose you're a vegan like I am, are you?”

 

 

“No, I'm not, but I don't mind if you are,” I answered.

 

 

“Okay,” he replied, as he gently guided me into the kitchen. “I just wanted to be sure.”

 

 

I nodded, suddenly whirling around and catching him off guard in a tight hug. He blinked in surprise at first but quickly recovered and held ne just as tightly as I made a soft noise of delight.

 

 

“Mmm,” I murmured. “I could stay like this forever.”

 

 

“So could I, sweetheart, but let's eat first, hmm?” he answered.

 

 

“Okay,” I replied, as I reluctantly released him. “Alan?”

 

 

“Yes?” he answered.

 

 

“Can I...well...would you mind terribly if I nestled against your side as you cook?” I asked.

 

 

“Not at all, my lass, not at all. Go right ahead,” he told me, smiling as I did just that with a soft, contented sigh.

 

 

Once the food was ready, he brought it to the table and told me to help myself. I did, watching intently as he brought me a glass of juice. I smiled, thanking him, and squeezed his hand as he sat next to me. My head dropped onto his shoulder as we ate, interrupted only by his encouraging me to talk to him.

 

 

“You feel safe near me,” he noted, gently wiping a stray piece of food from my cheek.

 

 

“Yeah,” I admitted. “I really do. So - are you going to tell me why you were on the site now?”

 

 

“Ah, yes,” he replied. “It's a long story, though.”

 

 

“I have time,” I replied. I was finished eating, so I set my fork onto my plate and waited for him to begin.

 

 

“Grant ant I - we just drifted apart,” he said finally. “We wanted different things in life. I loved him, yes, but it just didn't work out between us.”

 

 

“Okay,” I answered. “But why turn to an online dating app? You're Alan Cumming, after all. You can get anyone you want.”

 

 

“I wanted someone different,” he shrugged, smiling sadly. “A lot of people only want me for my fame or my money.”

 

 

I nodded. “Go on.”

 

 

“And then there was you,” he continued. “You didn't want to get my money or to become famous. You saw me for who I really am.”

 

 

“An adorably shy, eccentric, and somewhat awkward man who just happens to be talented at everything he tries,” I answered.

 

 

He chuckled, turning pink. “You're a sweetheart, Sarah, you know that?”

 

 

I didn't answer. Moving as though I was hypnotized, I turned, pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss. He guided me onto his lap, one hand combing through my hair and the other resting on the small of my back as he deepened the kiss.

 

 

“Mmm,” I whispered, breaking the kiss to look at him. “You flatter me.”

 

 

“I was only speaking the truth, little one,” he replied.

 

 

“Little one,” I repeated, smiling and kissing his nose as an afterthought. “I really like it when you call me that.”

 

 

“I'm so glad,” he answered. “Look, um, I know this is only our first date and I'll totally understand if you don't want to, but...um...do you want to be my girlfriend?”

 

 

“Are you kidding me, Alan?” I spluttered. “Yes, of course!”

 

 

“Oh good,” he said. “Come here.”

 

 

I cuddled closer, pressing my lips to his once more and using my fingers to trace his dimples. He was mine and I couldn't be happier.


	3. Teach Me Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be read as a sequel to "Teacher's Pet."

"All right. Class is over," he said, turning to the blackboard with an eraser in hand. "I'll see you all on Monday."

 

 

All around me, people were packing up and talking amongst themselves as they got ready to leave, but I lingered, wanting to speak to him privately. He smiled, beckoning to me with one finger, and giggled as I rushed over to wrap my arms around him in a tight hug.

 

 

"I missed you too, sweetheart," he murmured, chuckling as I pulled away. "Let's go home, hmm?"

 

 

However, I shook my head, licking my lips in desire as I took in his appearance. If I was going to be honest, the combination of his sweater vest, kilt, and black-framed glasses had been doing things to me ever since I'd walked into that day's class.

 

 

"I...I wouldn't be able to last through the ride," I admitted softly. "I'm soaking wet and leaking into my panties, Professor."

 

 

His eyes widened momentarily, darkening with lust as my words sank in. "Oh, is that so, little one?"

 

 

My only response to that was a strangled cry as I pressed myself against him for a long overdue kiss, feeling his arms wrap around me as the kiss deepened. Okay, so two hours doesn't really count as a long time, I thought, but I don't care much.

 

 

"Come with me, little one," he smirked, holding out his hand. "Two can play at that game, you know."

 

 

"You are a tease," I informed him. "An absolutely merciless tease."

 

 

"So I've been told," he grinned, guiding me out the door. "C'mon."

 

 

Hand in hand, we walked through the halls, finally arriving at our destination: his office. He smiled and led me inside, pausing only to lock the door. Student-teacher relationships were commonplace at this particular college -- in fact, I knew one such couple that had married -- but even so, he always did things by the books. And to be honest, I found it rather endearing.

 

 

"Oooh..." I moaned, looking at him pleadingly. "Professor..."

 

 

"Do you have any idea," he began, letting his voice drop to a tone somewhere between a growl and a purr, "how distracting it is to feel your eyes on me while I'm trying to teach my class?"

 

 

I did, but I decided to play along. "No."

 

 

"No...what?" he growled, looking at me pointedly with a wink.

 

 

"No, professor," I amended, batting my eyelashes and smiling sweetly. "I'm very sorry for my actions today."

 

 

"That's better," he answered, tone softening as he settled himself onto the well-worn couch. "Come here, little one, and tell Professor what you want."

 

 

"You," I replied simply. "I want you."

 

 

He smiled. "I love you, little one. Kiss?"

 

 

I nodded, curling up on his lap and snogging him deeply. His lips were soft, so very soft, and I couldn't stop even if I'd wanted to. My need for air, unfortunately, coaxed me into giving him gentle pecks on his lips as I regained my breath. He held me tightly all the while, not wanting to let me go for even one second.

 

 

"I'm not going anywhere, my love," I needlessly reminded him. "Not for as long as you'll have me."

 

 

"I know, little one," he murmured. "I'm just so glad to finally be able to hold you for as long as I want. Having to look but not touch was killing me as much as it was killing you."

 

 

I didn't -- or couldn't -- reply for a few minutes, his words having brought me to the point of happy tears. "God, I love you, Alan."

 

 

"I love you too, my darling," he answered, kissing my tears away. "Kiss?"

 

 

"A bit snog-happy, sweetheart?" I teased, pressing my lips to his and once again marveling at their softness. "Mmmmm..."

 

 

He didn't reply, instead choosing to let a series of passionate kisses answer for him. I moaned, pulling away for a little while as I took in his dishevelled appearance with a rather smug expression. He giggled, fixing me with a knowing look as I shifted on his lap.

 

 

"Mmm," I murmured, licking my lips. "How do you always manage to make me so wet?"

 

 

"Oh, please, we both know you're not really complaining, sweetheart," he smirked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You love it."

 

 

I snorted. "If that's your idea of a pickup line..."

 

 

"I obviously don't get out enough," he finished. "But why would I want to when I have you?"

 

 

"Touché," I agreed. "Oh, how I love you."

 

 

"And I you, little one," he murmured, fixing me with such a look of tenderness that I practically melted under his gaze. "I'd be lost without you."

 

 

"Indeed," I murmured, stroking his cheek with two fingers. "And you'd probably be bored, too."

 

 

"That I would," he said, leaning towards me with rather obvious intentions of more snogging.

 

 

All talk ceased then, for it's impossible to say anything while snogging someone. I couldn't help but marvel, yet again, at the softness of his lips, something I knew he found adorable even after the last few months. Though I loved to snog him, I still pulled away after a little while, trailing kisses down his neck and making a soft noise of complaint when I hit the fabric of his shirt.

 

 

"You're wearing far too many clothes," I whispered, pouting for emphasis as I let my fingers hover above his vest teasingly. "I think I should fix that, don't you?"

 

 

As he opened his mouth to reply, I pressed two fingers against his lips, effectively silencing him and murmuring in delight when he began to suck and lick at them. I loved seeing him lose control like that, especially knowing that I was the one lucky enough to be able to. Even so, I pulled away after a little while, having a sudden and very desperate need to tease him the way he often teased me.

 

 

"Well, you said it yourself, baby boy," I snickered. "Two can play at this game, all right, but now the ball is in my court."

 

 

He laughed, pulling me against him for a soft, tender kiss. "You got me there, sweetheart."

 

 

"Of course I do," I replied. "Cause I love you."

 

 

He didn't reply; instead waiting to see whether I'd finally start undressing him. As if reading his thoughts, I smiled with a quick nod, fingers carefully sliding his jacket off and then immediately going for his sweater vest. He chuckled as his glasses landed on the carpet in my sudden haste to undress him, but made no move to retrieve them. I, however, couldn't bear to see them stay there so I scooped them up and placed them on the top of the bookcase.

 

 

"Go sit on your desk," I murmured, pointing him in that direction and done teasing for the moment and more than ready for better activities. 'And don't even think about touching your clothes...or your body, for that matter."

 

 

Once he was settled, I sat down in his chair, feeling its soft leather stick to my arms as I shifted into a more comfortable position. He looked at me expectantly, smirking as I lowered the height. I was very aware that he knew what I was planning; we'd been together long enough, after all. I licked my lips in delightful anticipation as I undid the button and zipper on his pants, sliding one hand in carefully. Then I looked up, meeting his eyes with a sly grin as he nodded his consent...and I shook my head thoughtfully.

 

 

"Mmm, something's missing," I said. "Oh, wait, I know. Go put your sweater vest and glasses back on."

 

 

"You really like the idea of me as a professor, don't you," he realized, quickly returning said things to their rightful places and settling back onto his desk with a grin.

 

 

"I...yeah," I admitted. "I'm not sure why, mind you, but there we are."

 

 

He laughed. "It's okay, sweetheart. I find it really adorable."

 

 

I nodded, fingers dipping below his waistband and down, down, down into the depths of his panties at long last. He groaned, eyes closed and mouth falling open in delight as I stroked him gently.

 

 

"That feel good, baby boy?" I murmured, trailing gentle kisses down his neck.

 

 

When he nodded, I withdrew my hand, smirking as he made a noise of complaint. "Lower your pants for me, hmm? Let me see what I've got to work with."

 

 

Eyes wide, he did as I asked, cheeks turning a nice pink as I looked at him in delighted awe. He was always so modest and I loved the rare instances when he let his guard down in places that weren't our home. I smiled at him, slowly advancing once again as he continued to sit on his desk. I shifted in his chair after a minute, adjusting my position and reaching out to take him back into my hand. He was smooth and warm as I stroked him gently...and then I changed tactics.

 

 

Once I'd lowered the chair even further, I guided him into my mouth, beginning to suck and lick him gently and using my hands to help things along. I knew he was close by the way his eyes were squeezed shut and the way he was biting on his sleeve to keep from being too loud. When I released him from my mouth in order to rest my jaw, the muffled noise he made was inhuman. I'd been about to tell him it was okay to be loud and that I liked to hear him enjoy himself, but it seemed he'd figured that one out by himself. Taking a breath, I began to suck at him once more and smiling around him when he released. I swallowed as much as I could, some escaping from the sides of my mouth, and kissed him deeply.

 

 

"I love you," I murmured. "And you look like you needed that."

 

 

"I love you, too, little one," he replied. "But now I think it's your turn. Go and lay on the couch."

 

 

I nodded, doing as I was told and waiting as he fixed his clothes. He settled himself next to me after a few minutes, motioning for me to lower my leggings. When I did, he slid two of his fingers into my wet, sticky panties, stroking my little button and toying with it gently. But I wanted more.

 

 

"Alan...please," I begged. "Suck me?"

 

 

He chuckled, knowing what I meant and sliding my panties down to give him the access he needed. That first lick was like heaven itself, for I was so far gone I was shaking. Needing more, I bumped against his nose, beginning to hump it gently as he continued. It wasn't long before I was cumming, leaking onto his face and into his mouth as he saw me through. I sighed in tired contentment, wrapping my arms around his neck for a snuggle and nuzzling against his chest. He helped me to redress, gathering me into his lap and singing softly as we snuggled through the afterglow.

 

 

"I...I needed that," I mumbled. "That was wonderful."

 

 

"Well, you're wonderful, period, little one," he murmured. "Let's go home. You can nap in the car."

 

 

I nodded, burying my face deeper into his chest as he stood. I don't remember the ride home cause I woke up a few hours later on our couch, but I do know that I love him with all my heart and he loves me just as much.


End file.
